The Path of Darkness
by Cursed Soul Slayer
Summary: This story follows the adventures of a semi good , semi evil character who's been transported to the world of magic sozo-ryoko. Luhar, our main character, has to stop the evil forces from getting the magic worlds power source but can he he do this without trying to steal the power for himself? crossover includes death note, bleach, naruto, fairytail and more
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: i don't own any of the characters that appear here from other anime and shows, all rights belongs to their respective owners  
><strong>

**Author notes: hey guys, this is my first fanfic so please take a moment to read and review, i know my skills aren't the best but i accept any criticism. for all you naruto/bleach/death note/fairytail lovers, you will love the characters i introduce later on in the story. Enjoy ;)  
><strong>

**Chapter 1: Sozo-Ryoko**

There I sat, awaiting my test results which would surely come around in a minute held by a middle-aged balding professor who would, as usual, congratulate me on being top of the class again. I hardly cared these days about academics; it all seemed too….normal. I hardly cared about anything really, the only living relative I had was my grandfather.

My mother died when I was just a few months old, till this day the autopsy never revealed how she died. As I stared out the classroom window, I thought about the reports I looked over countless times, there were no abnormalities in the blood tests, no physical wounds, and there was no sign of a struggle at the house. My father left soon after my mother's death and my grandfather took me in and cared for me. I tried tracking my father down but every time I asked someone about him, they would respond as if he never existed. Even my grandfather, who should have known dad the best seeing as it was his son, simply looked off into the distance when I asked about him and refused to respond. I had always wondered about my mediocre life, was this all that was going to happen? Was I simply supposed to get good marks, a well-paying job and simply live out my life not knowing?

"Luhar!" shouted the professor. I looked around; everyone stared at me as if I just found a cure for cancer. The professor called for the classes' attention, he then said "I was just telling the class, Luhar, about your outstanding results on the test. You managed yet again to be the top student". There was the sound of half-hearted applause and the bell rang and everyone seemed to forget about what the professor just said. With the usual sound of desks scraping and kids laughing as they talked about their plans for the weekend, I just stuffed my test in my bag and started walking.

As I stepped outside, I noticed the usual gang of school bullies picking on an eight-grader. I watched for a while before deciding to step in, at this point the four boys had him upside down and were taking turns punching him in the stomach. I grabbed the one furthest from the boy and hit him full in the face. The other boys turned around, but it was too late. I followed up on the punch by landing another blow in his stomach and knocked the wind out of him, the other three boys attacked me all at once. I grabbed the first guy's wrist as he punched; I twisted his hand and sent him flying into the next guy. The third guy who looked like the leader seemed more apprehensive. Good. I like fear. He lunged at me and I caught his arm, I twisted it until he was on his knees. By now there were several onlookers and no body dared to come between us. I took one long look into the leaders eyes and snapped his arm like a twig and knocked him unconscious. The other three boys had already run off, which is probably the best idea they ever had. The eighth-grader that I just saved approached me. I gave him one cold look and hit him across the face much to the distress of the crowd of onlookers. I never meant to be a hero, and I hate weaklings, I just loved fighting.

I walked away before any of the staff showed up. On my way home I imagined what it would be like to have unlimited power…. The power to do anything…. The power to bring back my parents.

I got home at last, the house was nothing fancy. It was pretty old-fashioned seeing as it is my grandfathers. I walked in and was greeted by the usual sight of my grandfather sleeping in on his favorite armchair. I crept upstairs not wanting to wake my grandfather. I looked out my window at the setting sun, is this all life was meant to be? I kept wondering if there was something bigger out there, something… stronger.

I always had these strange feelings, like I didn't belong here, as if I wasn't meant to be a part of this world. Little did I know that night, I was going to be proven correct. I finished all the work I needed to do and went down for dinner. My grandfather always cooked up something good, but this time, as I walked down the stairs I could not hear him in the kitchen nor could I smell any food. I looked around and found him still sleeping in his armchair but something was wrong….. There was something eerie about the sight of him, I couldn't see him moving at all. I was paralyzed, I suddenly realized that I was now truly alone in this world.

They took away the body the next day. I held no funeral for him for a simple reason. He told me he didn't want one. As I fell asleep that night I thought about everything that was happening. I searched the house earlier that day for any clues about how he could have died but I found none. The house was spotless as usual, everything was the way I left it but I couldn't help feeling that there was more to this than met the eye. I decided I would check the house again tomorrow and fell asleep.

I was woken by a loud crash that seemed to come from the front door; at first I thought my grandfather had crashed the car into the wall. I got out of bed, grabbed my knife and headed downstairs quietly. I looked at the front door, well actually what was left of the front door. It was completely blown to bits, as if there was a bulldozer trying to take down the house. I switched the lights on and searched silently for the cause of the destruction, my heart felt like it was stuck in my throat. I suddenly heard a roar that sounded louder than a cannon. I spun around only to see something that resembled a huge set of armor running at me full speed; its helmet was full of darkness with only two red dots which must have been eyes. Before I knew it, I was knocked to the ground with the force of a school bus. The thing that was on top of me tried punching me but I kept dodging and with each blow, I watched as he would break the wooden floor. And then I saw a bright light and with sudden warmth the creature flew off me. I looked around for my savior. At the entrance I saw him. He was pale-faced and had blue spiked hair, he stood hunched with one hand in his pocket and in the other he held what looked to be like white flames. The white flames shot from his hands straight at the creature that just attacked me, I watched as the flames devoured the dark creature and eventually disappear.

The young guy who had just saved me offered me a hand up; I took it and looked at him with curiosity, my mind full of questions. He stared right back at me with piercing blue eyes and said: "hi, I'm Ryuzaki". I introduced myself and watched as he went over to where the creature had vanished and frowned. He gave me a quizzical look and said "what do you know about Sozo-Ryoko?" Now I was really confused, this creature shows up and attacks me, and then a boy not much older than me wipes the floor with him using white flames and now says something about 'sozo-ryoko', what does that even mean?

"You'd better sit down" he said. "I am from Sozo-Ryoko", he said before I could question him, "It's a place that's not quite normal. It's a world that thrives with what you people call magic", he said this all with a completely straight face so I couldn't tell if this was all some sick joke or not. "You're no ordinary person Luhar; I can see that, I have orders to bring you back to Sozo-Ryoko with me." I sat in shock, barely registering what I was hearing. "You're joking" I said, sounding desperate to hear something that was not insane.

He stood up and walked towards the wall. He looked up and said "have you ever felt like you didn't belong here Luhar?" he smiled slightly at this. I looked at him knowing full well he already knew the answer. He turned his attention to the wall; he started muttering some indistinct words. Soon there was a white glowing door on the wall, I got up and stepped back but a part of me felt like this was familiar, as if I belonged to this madness. Ryuzaki took one last look at me and walked through.

It took less than a heartbeat for me to decide what to do, should I run to the police or should I go through those doors. As soon as I walked through the door I felt a weird sensation and suddenly I felt like I was falling through the air unable to move or breath. When I opened my eyes, my feet were firmly on the ground. I looked around and took in my surroundings, I seemed to be in a huge white palace of some sort, and there were huge pillars on the sides of the rooms with windows that extended all the way to the top. Ryuzaki was looking at me with amusement. "What's so funny?" I asked. "It's nothing much really; it's just that you are the first to survive that trip from earth to here". I couldn't tell if he was joking or not so I went along with it anyway. He turned and walked away toward huge brown doors set at the end of the room. "Follow me" he said.

I did as he said and found myself in a slightly larger room; this one had the same style as the last one with the exception that this one had a throne at the end of it. On that throne sat an ancient looking man, he had a rough face which had many scars on it. When he spoke, he had a deep soothing voice. "Luhar, I take it?" All I did was stare back; I didn't quite comprehend everything yet.

Ryuzaki stepped forward and bowed "my lord, I have brought him as requested". The king nodded and Ryuzaki stood up. "Come with me Luhar, I owe you a lot of explanations". The king got up and walked towards a door behind the throne. I followed him into the room; this one was not like the others. It was much smaller with two doors on either end and a wooden table sat in the centre of the room; the king took a seat and told me to sit.

"I shall let you ask all the questions I guess since I sense you have a few" said the king. I thought about it for a while and asked "what is this place, Ryuzaki kept mentioning Sozo-Ryoko" the king stared at me for a moment, he looked as though he was figuring out the best way to answer me. "Sozo-Ryoko" he said "is a place unlike anything you have ever seen. This world is much different from earth. In this world our source of power is something that earthlings would describe as magic. Over the eons many forms of this magic have been formed. The ninja's of the Hidden lands have what they call Jutsu, the wizards of Fiore in the northern part of Sozo-Ryoko use a powerful but very limited form of magic, there is also a place called Soul society in the southern parts of this world which are home to shinigami who use magic in the form of their swords called zanpakuto as well as the use of set magic rituals. There are many others in Sozo-Ryoko that can manipulate magic in a specific way but not many journey out of their cities to adventure, but remember, every person or thing you see here can use magic, there is no exception." He paused here for a moment and looked straight at me, "There is a Legend however about a single person who can manipulate the power of magic in its bare form, able to do anything. Unlimited power. We believe that you may be that person Luhar. There is an evil spreading across the land, infecting people, misusing the gift of magic. We think that this person may have the same power as you." He stood up "follow me Luhar". "Where are we going" I asked. He opened the door across the room and said "To the training grounds, we need to get you ready to set out". "But I still have more questions?" I said. "All in due time, Luhar, maybe after you choose your dragon"


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: hope you guys are enjoying the story so far, i promise to introduce some of the anime characters very soon**

**Chapter 2: Training**

I couldn't believe what was happening. I had so many questions I wanted answered, but the king neither spoke nor looked at me as I followed him to the training grounds. Only one word continuously echoed through my mind. Dragons.

As we walked down a narrow passage I imagined what it would be like to see something we humans have only dreamed about. As we got closer to the end of the passage, I began to sense a lot of power coming from up ahead. The sheer force of what I was feeling made me tremble with fear. The king marched on as though he felt nothing.

At the end of the passage we came face to face with a golden door. What puzzled me was that the golden door had no doorknob. The king simply pressed his hand against the door and it melted away. He walked through and stepped aside to let me through. What I saw was no mere training grounds. The part that surprised me most was that I couldn't see the end of it. On one part of the wide field was a huge sword fighting arena that looked as if it was picked from ancient Rome and brought here. Next to that was what looked like an archery range but this was no ordinary range; not only were there bows and arrows but also warriors waving what seemed to be wands. The blasted the training dummies with ease but the training dummies just kept regenerating. In one corner I could also see the ninjas the king described earlier. In another corner I could see sword fighting but this was on a whole other level, the swords themselves had transformed and seemed to have different abilities. In the background of all these warriors training was a scene that made me tremble with fear mixed with excitement. Those were dragons.

"What do you think?" asked the king. I looked at him and said "impressive". My face remained expressionless as it always did, I learnt throughout my life that emotions are a weakness, it is unnecessary. We started walking towards the sword fighting arena where I noticed a familiar face. It was Ryuzaki, with his left hand in his pocket and in his right hand he held a pure white sword. He looked bored. He stared at the 3 opponents he was facing who for some reason seemed afraid. The one in the middle lunged at Ryuzaki. Ryuzaki moved with the speed and elegance of an extremely gifted sword-fighter, before I could even register what happened, the man was on the floor clutching his right arm which was bleeding, his sword lay on the ground alongside him. The other two men moved at the same time and within seconds Ryuzaki was behind them. The two men seemed paralysed; I didn't understand what happened until I saw their arms. Their clothes were shredded and their arms were full of gashes where blood slowly oozed out from. Ryuzaki sheathed his sword and the two men fell to their knees.

Ryuzaki walked towards us and after formally greeting the king he looked away. The king looked at him and said "Ryuzaki, please start the training for Luhar over here, he needs to be ready as soon as possible for when they…" he caught himself just in time before he said anything he shouldn't. I looked at him with curiosity, was there a secret they were hiding from me? Ryuzaki nodded and told me to follow him.

"Where should I start" Ryuzaki said to himself. "Our source of magical power, the very strength we draw upon comes directly from our souls" said Ryuzaki. "The stronger your soul, the stronger your magical power. There is an easy way to decide the strength of ones soul as well as whether that person is good or evil. When a person begins using their magical power there is a certain colour their magic will become, whether it is flames, ice or poison, they will be that colour. There are very few exceptions to this. The colour of the magic will also tell you the strength of that magic. The most basic and weakest forms of magic assume the colour green, both good and evil have this as a starting colour. The next level that one occupies takes the colour gold if you are good but will take the colour purple if you are evil, there are a few people who have this level of power, but most people do not make it past green. The next level of power takes the colour white for good and black for evil. It is very rare that you will find someone of this power" he paused for a moment. I looked at him as I remembered how he saved me from that thing that attacked me, "your magic is on that level isn't it?" I asked. "The king and I are the only ones here that have that level of power. But there is one level above us, a level no one has achieved yet. This magic takes the colour blue and, for its opposite, red. There are only two people rumoured to have the skill to reach that level" he looked at me with a slightly cold expression, "the evil that we are trying to rid this land of is one of the two and the other… is standing in front of me"

"Me?" I asked in a whispered tone. "Yes, you" he said with a slightly bitter tone. "Let's go" he said. He began walking towards the place that I know would be the most exciting place I've ever been to. The dragons.

We reached the spot where the dragons were. They were huge; they towered over us as if we were their pets. There were all sorts of dragons, some spat fire, some spat poison, and I swear I saw one turn invisible. "So how does this work?" I asked Ryuzaki. "Do I choose or do you just assign me a dragon?" Ryuzaki laughed "you don't get to choose, the dragon does". I looked around at the different dragons until a loud voice echoed throughout my head "I have seen your true soul human" said the deep fierce voice. It growled menacingly. "You are a strange one; I cannot see why you are the chosen one destined to drive out evil. You seem to bring more evil than you can remove" the voice laughed deeply. "I will fly with you human, only because I can see that it is in your nature to be on the dark side, you will betray these fools. For that reason, I will lend you my power.

I opened my eyes and saw the massive dragon standing before me. His scales were blood-red and his claws dug deep into the ground. For the first time Ryuzaki looked disturbed, "what do you want Igneel?" said Ryuzaki in a slightly weak voice. Again he heard the dragon speak in his head but he knew the words were directed at Ryuzaki. "How dare you talk to the king of the flame dragons like that you brat" Ryuzaki took a step back. "Luhar, I choose you to be my rider" said Igneel. Ryuzaki looked at him in shock, unable to move. He eventually regained his composure and said "very well, come Luhar, we must give you your equipment"

As I walked away from Igneel I knew that the things he had said were true, I was never meant to be the good guy. Ryuzaki cast me a worried look "Be careful with that dragon Luhar, he's not to be taken lightly". "I know" I said. We arrived at what seemed to be a weapon and armour storage. There were all sorts of swords, hammers, clubs, bows and arrows lying everywhere. "Pick one" said Ryuzaki. I looked around for about half an hour until something caught my eye. It was lying underneath a table in what seemed to be a very old hat. It had a ruby hilt and I could sense that this sword was different. He gripped the hilt and pulled out the sword, it shined as if it were just made. On the sword it was inscribed 'Godric Gryffindor'. I could feel magic ebbing from the sword so I decided to take it.

I stepped out the storage and saw Ryuzaki waiting for me with his sword drawn. "Do your best" he shouted. I swung the sword as hard as I could at his left arm that was in his pocket, within an instant he disappeared and reappeared behind me with his sword at my throat. "You don't have much faith Luhar" he said. I was more puzzled than ever "what do you mean?" he gave me a long look and said "You do have powers beyond mine, but you don't believe you do yet and until you realise you are the stronger one, you will never access your power. You will always be…. weak". His words infuriated me to breaking point; I could feel warm energy flowing throughout my body, like a river of energy waiting to be used. I could see a blue light forming on my fingertips and I knew I could kill him in an instant, but before I could even lift my sword the king appeared between us

"I have terrible news" he said gravely "the elves have been brought to the side of evil, most of them are headed this way, we must secure the castle!" with these words the entire training grounds turned into a frenzy, I didn't understand what I needed to do. The king grabbed me by the arm and said "you must leave this place now Luhar, the elves are after you, we must not let them get you" after these words the king vanished. I ran to the only thing I knew could get me to safety. "Igneel" I called with my mind. In an instant there was a loud crash and Igneel had landed in front of me. I climbed onto his back and he took off. I watched as the people running about screamed and ran for weapons, in the distance I could see the elves army marching towards the castle; it seemed they had dragons of their own.

We flew in the opposite direction not communicating the entire journey. Dragons, it seemed, could only communicate telepathically. After an hour of flying Igneel spoke "I cannot fly any longer, we must land". We landed in the middle of a forest, Igneel uprooted trees as he landed. As soon as I jumped off Igneel rose into the air again and took off. I tried calling him back with my mind but he wouldn't listen. I couldn't understand why he had left. I looked around for some food supplies and wondered all the time about how Ryuzaki and the king were holding out back at the castle. I kept thinking about what Ryuzaki had told me when we were fighting, that I was more powerful only if I believed it. I sat down and was quite for some time until I heard some twigs snap. My first thought was that Igneel was back but then I realised that a dragon would make a larger sound. It must be forest animals I thought to myself, it would have been a comforting thought but I remembered that this was not earth and that the animals here aren't the same. The ground shook; I turned around slowly and came face to face with a gigantic one-eyed giant, a Cyclopes I thought. It carried a huge club in one hand which was probably four times my size. He wasted no time in taking a swing at me.

I dodged his attack and drew my sword. Great I thought, now he can use my sword as a toothpick after he eats me. I rushed at his ankles with a determined look. The creature was too fast for me; he jumped over me sending a tremor through the ground when he landed knocking me off-balance. I thought back to what Ryuzaki said earlier. I concentrated on my body and searched for that same flow of magical energy I felt earlier. The Cyclopes started running at me; I stood rooted to the ground trying to draw out any magical power. Just before the creature hit me I felt the tug of the flow of energy and summoned it to the palms of my hand, the energy was gold this time, and I put my arms in front of me and hoped for the best. The Cyclopes collided with me and with the force of an explosion, I felt him fly off. As the dust cleared I saw the creature lying on its back motionless. I felt weak beyond compare, that small blast I created was all I could muster, I was about to pass out when I felt it…..

More tremors, this time it felt like more than one monster. I looked around and my heart filled with fear at what I saw, five more Cyclopes had appeared. I didn't know what to do, my sword lay useless at my side, and I knew there was no chance of another explosive blast. I fell to my knees looking around at the one-eyed monsters. Without warning, one of the creatures made a loud roar and fell to the ground, a spear sticking out the back of his neck. The others looked around for the source of the attack. In the distance I heard it; someone on a horse was getting closer. I immediately looked to my right just in time to see a pure black horse with red eyes burst into the clearing. On his back sat a man in a cloak, his face hidden. One of the remaining four Cyclopes swung his club at the man; the man simply caught the club with his bare hands and shattered it. He reached into his cloak and drew a black sword. The Cyclopes were instantly stricken with fear, they began to step back and one tried to flee. The man disappeared into black smoke and the Cyclopes that was escaping fell, and didn't get up again. The man reappeared again and threw knives directly at another monster, not one missed. The two remaining Cyclopes tried to run but were not fast enough. He caught up to one of them and with a single motion, beheaded the Cyclopes. The man looked towards the last Cyclopes who looked well out of reach; he pointed his sword directly at it and muttered some words I could not here. All I saw was pure darkness and when I could see again, I saw no remains of the Cyclopes, all that was there were some smoke and a slightly burning tree.

I got up and simply stared at the newcomer. His hood had fallen back so his face was now visible. He had dark spiked hair and looked to be around the same age as me. He would have passed for a normal person if it were not for his left eye. It was unlike I've ever seen, it was red with three dot like structures on the inside. "Who are you" he asked, his voice was smooth and refined. "Luhar" I replied. He smirked, "you're the kid that's supposed to save all of us from the evil but you can barely save you from these weaklings". I pretended I did not hear him, how should I know how to fully use my power I only got it today. "What do you want here" I asked while looking him straight in the eye. He stared straight back and said "I was sent by someone to protect you and to help you win this war". "I don't need help" I said coldly. His face was impassive "I wasn't asking" he said. This guy was beginning to annoy me, "what's your name?" I asked. "Zee Darksider" he replied, Son of the Demon king.

**A/N: for those Naruto fans out there, be sure to watch out for my next chapter. i may be adding a certain Uchiha to the team for a little while**


End file.
